First Appearances
by DragonChild85
Summary: Sam and Dean learn not everything is as it first seems when they get a referral on a hunt. Not OC, set somewhere in Season 1 to 2, no spoilers. Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is NOT my first time posting on . This is, however, my first attempt at playing in the Supernatural sandbox. Hopefully, this isn't too horrible. This actually started off in my head much, much, MUCH smaller, but as of right now, is over 16 pages long, and still going full-bore. So....I'll post this. Let me know what you think, and if you'd rather I continue to post this in chapters, or just finish writing it and post as 1 giant post. Which will be massive. If I get no reviews, I will assume no one really likes it, and just take the whole thing down. *takes a deep breath and turns loose the chapter*

* * *

The phone call hadn't provided much information for them...Bobby had deflected a case over to them, something about an old friend and a water spirit problem. He'd work it, but he was currently elbow-deep in a shapeshifter chase, and really, it's right in the next state. Oddly, no address, but he had given them coordinates, so it was another hunt, another day, another fugly going poof. And the odd cryptic comment: Just...don't shoot nothing, ya idjits.

Odd, to be sure, but when your last name was Winchester, what did you expect?

It was close to midnight when the Impala growled to a halt in the meadow just off the road. Dean popped the trunk as they got out, loading up their go bags with a wide assortment of various weaponry. It was just a water sprite of some form...apparently in the middle of nowhere. They had left the outskirts of the town a few miles back, and the lonely twist of the road continued past them into the darkness. Sam frowned as Dean loaded the rock-salt shells into the sawed off. "Didn't Bobby say not to shoot anything?"

Dean rolled his eyes, snorting as he swung the barrel up and the bag over his shoulder. The drive had done nothing for his mood, and the last motel they had seen was several miles behind them. Right about now, laying down sounded awesome. But first, there was a baddie that needed to poof outta here. Simple routine hunt, quick and easy as pie, and they could get outta here. And with the quiet pond in the middle of the field, there weren't even civilians to worry about.

He never did figure out exactly what happened. The fugly was in his sights when he heard the bark of a massive dog, saw the headlights across the fields, and felt the sudden presence of another creature. A routine job had abruptly taken a turn south. Sam wrestled against the second creature as Dean fought to keep from drowning while on land, and in the blink of an eye, everything changed. Sam's monster dragged him kicking to the water, and with a sly grin at Dean, dragged him under the churning waters. Time froze there for a second, then kicked into overdrive as the truck snarled to a halt before silencing. He lunged towards the last place he'd seen Sammy, but the wraith intercepted him, tossing him effortlessly several yards away. She grinned twistedly, obviously enjoying thwarting him.

The driver of the truck hit the dirt running, shucking her jacket as her feet pounded towards the pier. "Lady, get back! It's not safe!" Damnit, but he really didn't have time to deal with civilians.

"You take care of her. I've got him!" She snarled the words at him, and dove gracefully into the now still water, after his brother. Damnit Sammy. Something large and furry pushed past him to snarl and bark at the water spirit, and he fumbled for his shotgun, firing off a round at the beastie when her attention shifted to the invisible barking.

Water flared up in a gyster as the pond lit up like day, and he heard twin shrieks of agony from the water-twins. The water was bright enough he could see the scene underwater: Sam limp in the embrace of the woman, whom was swimming frantically for the surface, and the beastie that had it's hand on her ankle. He realized it was where that contact was that the light was coming from.

As they broke the surface, he felt the brush against him again, panting at the shoreline as she dragged Sam clear of the sand and further into the field. "Come on, dumbass. Get in the truck!" she hollered back to him, and he'd be damned if she was taking Sammy anywhere without him, even if he looked like hell. At least he was responsive, if not entirely with it. She was struggling under Sam's weight despite his stumbling attempts to walk, and he took his brother from her, freeing her to wrench open the truck's door as she dove across the bench seat.

On the seat of the old truck was a shotgun, and his respect went up a notch.

Between the two of them, they got Sam folded up and situated, and she cranked the engine, muttering under her breath as the truck shuddered for a second before snarling to life. As she dropped it into drive and floored it, the ass-end of the truck sliding before biting into the dirt and getting purchase, she glared over at the older hunter and shook her head. "I told you guys, I'm getting a hunter out here soon to help me get rid of the bitch. Can't you people leave that pond alone until then? She almost had another snack."

"What the hell was that?"

Dark blue eyes flickered over to Sam before focusing on the dirt trail again. "It's called a Kelpie. I don't know what they're doing in the pond, but they've done enough damage. We'll get you patched up, and then you and your boyfriend can head home until the hunter gets rid of the nasty. Then the pond is all yours again." She pushed sopping wet bangs out of her face, eyes flickering to the rear-view mirror as something large thudded into the bed of the truck. Dean swung the shotgun around, eyes scanning the bed as he saw...nothing.

"It's okay." Her eyes were watching Dean more than the rear-view mirror, and he reluctantly edged away from the window. Enough was enough.

"Alright lady, spill. What the hell is going on? We got a call to come clear out this damned pond, and instead, Sam almost drowns, and you seem to know entirely too much about what's going on." Dean wasn't entirely happy with what was going on. This had gotten mucky too quickly, and worse, they were still headed opposite of the Impala.

He didn't expect the reaction he got out of her. She froze, the truck sputtering for a moment, before she shook herself and glared at him. "Where the hell is Bobby?"

"How do you know Bobby?"

"Old friend. Why did he sent you two idjits? I asked him for his help, not two bumbling puppies. Jeez, he's dealt with these before." She slammed her hand against the steering wheel, wrenching it to the side as they snarled onto another dirt path.

"He was busy. If he's dealt with it, why couldn't you handle it on your own?"

"Because, as you saw, there are 2 of them damned Kelpies. It's easier if there's two people to take care of it. He didn't warn me he was sending someone else. I was expecting him on..." she trailed off, head cocked and ear pulled back oddly, eyes distant. "Oh hells no. Let me guess....Sam and Dean Winchester. Great. Just....great."

Sam blinked at her bewilderingly for a moment, then nodded. "How did you know?"

"A friend just told me. Great." She sighed a moment, then eased up on the gas, patting the steering column. "Sorry Jazz. Anyway, let's try this again, shall we? The name's Autumn." The truck slowed as she took her foot off the gas, and they shuddered to a halt, a massive house just starting to be illuminated by their headlights.

"What are you doing?" Dean demanded. She sighed again, and twisted in her seat to face the boys.

"Long story short, I run a sort of half-way house. I will happily house Hunters while they're in the area, but to go any further, we have to agree on 1 basic rule. If you can't agree to it, then we'll just turn around, and I'll drive you into town. There's a motel on the far side, and while it's overpriced and filthy, it's also the only other real option."

"What's the rule?"

"Don't hurt any of my other guests."

"Seeing as we don't hunt humans, it should be all good."

"They're not all human. And you've hunted humans before. You cleared out a coven in Sturbridge."

Dean smirks at her, eyes hard. "They weren't human. They were witches."

"And what do you think just saved your asses back there?" She smirked right back at him. She snagged the edge of the neck of her shirt, yanking it down to display the pentacle tattoo on her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to the single person who reviewed...hopefully others will jump in here too! Please? Maybe? I don't usually beg or bribe, but hey...super cookies for anyone who reviews!

Previously: _"And what do you think just saved your asses back there?" She smirked right back at him. She snagged the edge of the neck of her shirt, yanking it down to display the pentacle tattoo on her chest._

"That's why the Kelpie screamed when she grabbed you," Sam breathed, smiling. His mind, sloshed and fuzzy as it is, is still pleased and delighted to have filled in this one mystery. She shook her head, hiking up her jeans to display another one on her calf, exactly where the Kelpie had set her hand.

"That's why. And as enlightening as this conversation is, I'm not letting Jasper run all night. You agree to not hunt on the property, or you wanna go to town?"

Dean swallowed hard, eyes locking with Sam's. As much as he distrusted the witch, she had saved Sam, whom was still trembling from his cold plunge. After a moment, he nodded, glaring out the window. "For tonight, we won't hunt. First thing tomorrow, we're out of here." She didn't say a word, the truck still rumbling and shaking as she waited. After a pause, Sam nodded.

"I won't hurt any of your guests, or you." His voice was still hoarse, rougher than normal, and Dean frowned.

"Good." The truck growled throatily as she applied the gas again, and the two Hunters shuddered abruptly as they passed an invisible line, a sudden chill running down their spines. "That was the border wards. They keep out unwanted visitors, and anyone wanting to cause harm." She killed the engine next to the back door, and shoved open the door.

The house was old and large, but still welcomed them, the lights soft and soothing, and even better, surely housed beds that were entirely too enticing. Grabbing Sam's bag in one hand, she flipped on the lights as she led them through the kitchen and down a hall, winding down a flight of stairs that spilled into another hallway, 6 doors lining either side.

"Most hunters prefer camping out below ground, or at least, the ones I've housed have." Autumn opened a door, seemingly at random, and flicked on the lights. She dropped the bag at the foot of the far bed, and Dean helped Sam stumble to the soft and neat bed. No windows. An old radiator stood against the far wall with an overstuffed chair, and a closet that stood partially open. There was two queen beds, a nightstand on either side, and a large door between the two of them. Opposite was another door, bracketed by dressers. The wall that separated the room from the hall was blank, just the one door.

"What is this place?"

She tossed her ponytail over her shoulder abruptly, turning and walking to the door between the headboards. She pushed it open, and flipped on a light in that room, illuminating a mirror image of the room they stood in. "If you'd prefer separate rooms, this is the connecting one. I don't really care if you choose separate rooms, or stick together." She continued as she turned and crossed the first room, opening the door between the dressers. "Each has it's own bathroom, and each bathroom has it's own point-of-access heater." She laughed and grinned a wicked grin at them. "Unlimited hot water. It's a thing of beauty."

"Why are you doing this?" Sam had already removed his sopping wet jacket, and she pointed mildly to the hamper. She ignored the question, as she had most so far.

"Put that out in the hall when you're ready, and I'll throw them in the wash when you're ready. Mind you, all your dirty clothes. No point in wasting money on a Laundromat when there's a perfectly good washer and dryer waiting here. Towels are in the cabinet; let me know if you want more. I'm gonna lock up for the night...if you need me for anything, just holler. If I don't hear from you, I'll assume you're doing good. My bedroom is just down the hall...follow the way we were going, and you can't miss it."

Sam offered her a smile, weary as it was. "Thank you."

"Not a problem." She paused, dark eyes lightening and softening as she smiled wryly at them. "You guys are safe here." She tapped on the wall, explaining. "Each wall has a layer of steel and a layer of iron, and there is a solid line of salt around each room. Across the doorway too, it's under the carpet. It's as safe as humanly possible. Get some rest. I'll drive you back in town tomorrow, if that's what you still want. You're welcome here though, for as long as you're in the area."

She started to leave, and then paused, cocking her head. "By the way...if the drain in either bathroom starts acting funny, just say _vade Satana. _We've got a nymph that likes playing in the drains. She doesn't usually cause a problem down here in the bunker, but you never know." And just like that, she was gone, the door clicking shut in the quiet.

Both hunters stared at the door for a few minutes, then Sam laughed roughly, shaking his head. "What have we gotten into Dean?"

Dean frowned, throwing his bag at the foot of the other bed and shook his head. "All I know, is I'm gonna be calling Bobby in a few minutes and demanding to know what the hell he knows about this. Some warning would have been nice." He strode across the room, shutting the lights off in the extra room and shutting that door firmly. He'd stay here, where the witch couldn't separate them. "Jezus Sammy....a witch."

"Yeah. What do you make of the whole 'half-way house' and rooming up Hunters? That's not normal behavior for a witch...not that we've come across." He kicked off his shoes, frowning at the muck that clung to his socks. "Eww. Either way, I call dibs on the shower. I feel nasty." Dean's emerald gaze narrowed on his brother, watching his frame for any stiffness or injury.

"You're okay though? That bitch didn't hurt you any?"

"Nah. Just tried to drown me. Par for the course with us lately." He rummaged in his bag, pulling out a change of clothes, and shrugging before dumping the rest of the dirty clothes into the hamper.

"Alright, I'm calling Bobby."

"I dunno why she does it boy, but as far back as I recall, she's always offered to house up Hunters in the area. You'd have to ask her, but I can assure you, every Hunter she's ever taken in was just fine. I've stayed out there a few times, and it sure as hell beats a motel. It's almost common knowledge now to stop by if your hunts take you out that way."

"Why didn't you warn me it was a witch Bobby? I'da stopped and picked up some marshmallows." Dean froze as he heard the growl across the phone.

"That's why, ya idjit. I was kinda hopin you wouldn't cross paths with her. You ain't exactly on the best of terms with the witches boy."

"Yeah. So what can you tell me about these Kelpies? Autumn said you had dealt with them before?"

"Basic exorcism. Same one your Dad used in Salvation, if I'm not mistaken. Most Kelpies are native to rivers and streams, but they seem to like that pond." There was a pause, which Dean could see Bobby shrugging. "But they get into that pond, and turn nasty."

"Wait, turn nasty?"

"Yeah. Most Kelpies are actually benevolent, but the ones that get into the pond start dragging in livestock and children. I warned her to purify that pond, but she was afraid it might make it hostile to the fey in the area. Whatever you do though, don't use the rock-salt on 'em. Just pisses 'em off all the more." Dean chuckled wryly, and shook his head.

"Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of. You boys need anything, you let me know, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Bobby." He was closing the phone as Sam staggered out of the bathroom, eyes heavy-lidded. "You okay?"

Sam nodded before flopping on the bed, going limp. "Just tired. What'd Bobby say?"

"That she's clean...apparently, she always takes in stray Hunters. And not to shoot the Kelpy...pisses 'em off." Sam snorted into the pillow, and shook his head. "The shower that nice?"

Sam groaned, stretching as he started to work his fingers under the pillow. "She was right...that hot water never ended. I don't ever think I've seen water pressure that awesome." Dean smirked and raised a brow.

"Should I have left you alone with it a bit longer?"

"Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean fished out his own change of clothes, and then shrugged and dumped his bag into the hamper, setting it out in the hall. Autumn had turned the lights down lower, and the house was quiet, but in a calm and soothing way. He shut the door, latching it before turning back to Sam. Who was burrowed under the quilts and snoring lightly already. "Well, that didn't take long." He watched Sam for a few more moments before turning into the bathroom. "Sleep well kiddo."

* * *

Next chapter, we're gonna get to play with Limp!Sam. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, here's chapter 3. Hopefully Limp!Sam will entice a few of you to review. Please? Anybody? Anyway, I know this one's short, but this was the breaking point, and the next chapter is WAY too long to post on with this one. Or should I just put it all together and repost as 1 big fic? Let me know.

* * *

Sam woke him up early, way too early, coughing and hacking in the dark. Dean stretched, flipping on the lamp, and glanced over at his brother. Yeah, not good. He was huddled up, one hand against his chest as he coughed hard, face turning red with the effort. "Easy tiger...you gettin sick?" Sam shook his head, and tried to wheeze in a breath.

"Pond."

He had almost forgotten about Sam almost drowning in that damned water. He sat up, heart wrenching as he watched his brother take a deep breath, just to start coughing again. Dean was on his way to check out the first aid bag, see if there was still cough meds in there, when the knock sounded on the door. Habit had him snagging the handgun off the bedside table, easing open the door. Autumn stood there, eyes concerned as she frowned.

"He doesn't sound too good."

"No shit Sherlock...he almost drowned. What did you expect, candy canes and lollipops?" She didn't rise to his bait, just raising a brow and tilting her head.

"Do you mind if I help him?"

Dean glanced over to Sam, whose miserable hazel eyes agreed. "Fine." He pushed away from the wall, standing over his brother. "Don't hurt him."

She knelt beside the bed, a hand on Sammy's back, feeling the rattle and the wheeze as he kept trying to breathe. "I won't. Sam, do you trust me?" He nodded, and she glanced up at Dean. "Can you get me the wastebasket? He'll need it." Alarm licked up Dean's nerves, but he stamped it down, dragging the frail wire thing over. She had gotten Sam to sit on the edge of the bed, and he set it between the giant feet. Only one reason he'd need the trashcan...

Autumn settled herself behind Sam, rubbing a hand soothingly up and down his back. And for a second, Dean had an odd sense of deja-vu. Despite the fact that Mary looked nothing like Autumn, he remembered the chest cold he had once, Mary supporting his small chest with one hand while she rubbed his back, murmuring softly to him.

The witch's voice dragged him back. "I'm not hurting him Dean. It goes against everything we're taught. Sam, you're gonna be coughing up some nasty shit, okay? Seems like common sense, but spit it out, okay? Dean, come here, so you can see what I'm doing. It helps, anytime there's something foreign in the lungs, or excess mucus." She cupped her hands, and lightly started patting his brother's back, working in large circles, up his spine, down the sides, back up. The quick tempo startled Dean, but on her second pass, Sam started coughing violently, shoulders hunching as he spat a wad of greenish slime. "You doin okay there?" She paused, rubbing again as Sam nodded, flashing her a weak smile.

"Peachy." His voice was hoarse and rough, but at least he could take a shallow breath again. Dean watched them both, realizing the tension was easing from Sam's taut shoulders, and settled on his bed, pulling out the whetstone from his go bag and his Bowie, sharpening it as he warily watched the witch who had started up the patting again. It took him a minute to realize she was talking, and he kept his ear on her voice as he worked.

"It's called percussion...my brother taught it to me. Cupping your hand is what makes it work...we think that's where the idea to slap someone's back came into play. Cupping does good, but slapping tends to shock them into inhaling, which is usually worse." Sam groaned briefly before another coughing fit overtook him. "By cupping your hand, you actually increase the vibrations, which helps to jar stuff loose. It also relaxes the muscles, which makes it really good for asthma attacks." She paused as Sam leaned forward, and he settled his elbows along his knees, covering his eyes with his hands. Autumn shifted closer, and started up again.

"So what about this Kelpie?" Her blue eyes flicked to Dean, and she smiled at him.

"I don't know what started it. A few weeks ago, one of the spirits warned me that a Kelpie had moved in. We had this problem a few months back, but Bobby had exorcised it, so I thought we were clear. At first it was friendly, but when the second one moved it....it sorta got mean. Dragged in a few cattle, and I know I've seen some rabbits get too close. All the fey in the area are terrified. I can't handle it on my own, so I thought Bobby could help me again, before one of the kids gets too close. I warned them I had a Hunter on the way, so they'd stay clear."

"Warned them?"

She nodded, switching back to rubbing circles as Sam's coughing started to taper off. "They know it's something big, mean and nasty if I have to call in a Hunter. Usually we can handle most problems on our own." She paused, and leaned in towards Sam. "Take a deep breath for me." Dean relaxed as the sound was normal, with only a little wheeze at the end. "Atta boy. Feel better now?" He made a face at the slime in the waste can, and slumped. "You want some Hunter's Sleep?"

"No." Dean snapped before Sam could answer. Witch she was, and there was no was she was gonna poison his brother. She glanced over at Dean, and shrugged.

"Okay. Just thought I'd offer. I'll leave you guys...holler if you need me." She got up, smoothing back some of the chestnut strands off Sam's face, and moved the trash can back to it's spot.

"Hey, Autumn?" She looked at Dean, and he offered her a smile. "Thank you." She inclined her head.

"Sleep well, Hunters. Peaceful sleep to you both."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Wow, four chapters so far. ^_^ This would have taken longer to post, but Millie-Winks was so sweet to reply, so we get another chapter already! It's amazing how that works. :D Also, super huge thanks to MissGuenever for the review as well. Here we go:

* * *

Sam stretched in the darkness, blinking sleepily as he yawned. It was early; his body was saying around 6-ish, and last night's sleep wasn't exactly perfect. Dean grunted in the dark from his right, a pause before his deep breathing started up again. Sam fumbled under his pillow, pulling out his cell phone and flipping it open, using the tiny screen as a light. Dean was stretched out on his stomach, half-buried under pillows and quilts, face smooth and lax in the deep sleep.

He pushed himself off the bed, tossing on sweats and a tee as he made his way to the bathroom. He really wanted to go back to bed, sleep some more in the white enveloping softness that smelled of sunshine, but his body was too used to getting up. Sam set his bag on the bed, a sign to Dean that he was awake and wandering around, and slid his phone into his pocket.

As he eased the door shut, he had a brief thought that maybe their host wasn't awake yet. He paused, and started to step down the hall to check when he heard a soft woof beside him. The dimly lit hall revealed nothing, but he could feel a presence standing beside him. A heavy breathing about mid-thigh, and he eased his hands down, frowning as they encountered invisible, cold fur. A tongue licked his fingers, and he could feel the thing move towards the stairs. Shrugging, he followed.

Autumn's voice was soft, but not hushed, as it trailed down the hall. He could see the warm glow of the kitchen, and he sighed appreciatively as he smelled coffee. "No, I'm not worried about the Hunters." A pause, and a soft laugh. "Because I'm hoping that their honor is more than their hatred of witches." Another pause, and he wondered if she was on the phone. "I doubt Dean will want to stay any later than necessary, so they'll probably head out before noon. Oh, have you heard from Mikala yet?"

He turned into the kitchen, and paused. She wasn't on the phone. And there was no one in the kitchen. The furry thing led ahead of him, and barked softly. "Hey Nateas!" She turned, and dusted floury hands on her shirt. "Sam. I wasn't expecting you up already. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Who were you talking to?" He glanced around the kitchen again, but there was still nothing. She offered a sheepish smile.

"Sorry...was I too loud?" She was absently making a petting motion about waist high, and he couldn't help the cold prickle that ran down his spine.

"No...I just sorta woke up, and decided to stay up. I opened the door, and there's _something_ laying outside the door...it led me up here. And then you're talking to yourself." Even he could hear the wary tone in his voice. She smiled, and motioned to the coffee pot that held the dark brew.

"Sit down Sam. It's okay...I told you and your brother...I run a half-way house of sorts. Do you want some coffee? I can make some tea if you'd rather." He blinked, but nothing was really out of place. That sense of something there, but just out of view persisted, but his gut insisted there was no danger here, so he pulled out a chair and sat.

"Sure. Coffee's fine. What kind of half-way house?"

She set a mug in front of him, and opened the fridge. "I promise, I'll explain in a minute. Let me finish these rolls, and we'll talk, okay? Cream, sugar, syrup of any kind?"

The large presence laid down by his feet with a huff and a grumble, and he winced, expecting toes to be bitten. But nothing happened. He sighed, pressing his fingers to his eyes, and nodded. "What do you have?"

She laughed softly, and shook her head. "What don't I have? Vanilla, English Toffee, Hazelnut, Butterscotch, Caramel, Chocolate Mint...actually, that one's pretty good. Want me to keep going? I've even got Pineapple Upside Down."

"Ugh. Just the vanilla, thanks." She set the glass bottle down beside him, pushing the small pitcher of cream and a bowl of sugar closer to him before turning back to the mass on the counter. She hummed a bit, voice slowly starting to sing quietly as she kneaded the dough. "Oh, let the sun beat down upon my face."

"Kashmir?" She turned her head to glance at him, smiling.

"Oh, a Zeppelin fan huh?"

He pushed his chair back, still unnerved by the breathing on his feet, and leaned against the counter, watching her work. "No, I don't think fan is quite the word you want. Dean loves them though." She started to press the dough flat, squaring it out, and he cocked his head. "What are you doing?"

"Cinnamon rolls. It takes a bit, but I wasn't really sleeping well anyway. Speaking of, how did you do last night? Sleep okay?"

"Yes, thank you. It was a bit odd to be able to sleep without hearing cars all night." He grinned, and tipped his head towards the dough. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Oh, I won't turn down help, not if you've offered! Can you grab the melted butter in the microwave, and the sugar off the table?" He set the mug on the counter as he started to move, and she chuckled. "Yeah, I remember Mikala complaining loudly about that on occasion. She adores the sound of traffic. One reason I loved this house...so far back from the road. And then under the bunker? Not a peep." She slathered the butter on the dough, dusting it heavily with sugar before opening a jar of cinnamon and layering that thickly over top.

"Mikala?"

"Mmm. Can you get the pans for me? They're under the stove...two of the round ones should do it." She started rolling the dough up again, packing it tightly as she worked. "She's my sister." He sprayed the pans, setting them beside her as she dusted off her hands and grabbed a knife, cutting the dough deftly.

"She travel a lot?" Autumn chuckled, setting the rolls into the pans neatly.

"You could say that. She never was content in one place long." She set the pans on the stove, covering them with a towel, and refilled her mug before settling in at the table. Sam took the cue, taking his spot again. Still, the warm steady breath ghosted across his feet.

"Okay, what is that on the floor?" He resisted the urge to pull his feet up, but just barely.

"That's Nateas. She won't hurt you, unless you mean me harm." She smiled sadly, glancing in the next room briefly. "She was my dog...a mastiff-Rottweiler mix. Gods, but she was huge. She's one of my 'guests' now, you could say."

"And by guest...."

"I mean ghost."

He paused, watching her. She didn't smirk, or laugh, or even smile. Just took a steady drink of her coffee, eyes watchful. "You're not kidding."

"No Sam. That's the reason I want a promise from Hunters that they won't harm my guests. All spirits that are in this house are benevolent. They know they're dead, but they haven't moved on yet. That's why they're here...I help them figure out why they're still here, what they need to do to go peacefully."

"And you can see them?" His own eyes had yet to see one, but that explained the prickly feeling that ghosted along his nerves.

"Yes. I have since I was little. I was talking to Andrew earlier...he keeps an eye on Mikala for me. It's really not that different from what you and Dean do, Sam. I just don't salt and burn."

They sat in easy silence for several minutes, Sam starting to doze lightly as the quiet peace of the house soothed him. He startled as Autumn chuckled and stood. "If you'd like, you can go back to bed. It's only about six-thirty."

"No, I'm good. I'd just lay awake and stare at the ceiling." She shook her head as she checked on the rolls, and quickly put them in the oven. "Usually, I'd be doing research, but my laptop is in the Impala, and we already know what we're up against here."

"Alright. My home is your home while you're here...don't hesitate to make yourselves comfortable." She snapped her fingers, and he heard and felt the dog clamber to her feet. "We're going out to the chicken coop. You're welcome to come along, or you can stay here if you'd rather. I'd offer to run you down to get your car, but I'm sure Dean wouldn't appreciate that."

Sam chuckled wryly at the thought of Dean waking up alone in the house, with Sam behind the wheel of the Impala. "No, not at all." He grabbed his coffee as he stood, following her into the laundry room that led outside.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here's your clothes, just take the basket when you're ready. I would have set them by the door, but Nateas just loves clean clothes. She would have them strung all over the hall."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Okay, so here's an update insanely faster than I was expecting...*chuckles* Most of that is due to: Millie-Winks. Again, you rock girlie! Golden Yoshi 97, thanks for the comments and review...though I would love to get ahold of you to further inquire where it was difficult to follow. I love constructive criticism...helps an author grow. And to Krimson, again, thanks so much for the reviews. You guys have no idea how thrilled I am to see that people are enjoying this. ^_^ I reply to all reviews, provided I have an address I can reply to. Thanks again guys. And now, here's your boys again.

* * *

Dean came awake as always...from sound asleep to fully alert within seconds. He glanced around the dark, ears alert. Aside from his breathing, it was quiet. He squinted in anticipation as he flipped on the lamp...sure enough, Sam's bed was empty. But his go-bag was setting on the bed, so the witch hadn't decided to snack on him in the middle of the night. He huffed, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, snapping the bright light back off. She _had_ helped Sammy last night...

His clothes were a neat pile on one dresser. He frowned at them for a moment before shrugging, snagging his clothes and dressing quickly in the darkness. The .45 slid into his waistband, the knife into his boot, and a pill-bottle of salt into his pocket, with his pocketknife, and wallet in the back pocket. He texted Sam a quick 'where are you?', and opened the door.

His phone chimed almost instantly, and he flipped it open to read. 'Upstairs. Food. Coffee.' He smirked...his brother knew him too well. Obviously, Autumn was awake. He made his way up the stairs, the scent of coffee and cinnamon rolls making his mouth water instantly. Damn, but that smelled good.

Sam was chattering easily with the witch, who watched him warily. He glanced up at Dean as the elder passed, and shook his head. "Morning. You gotta try these things..."

"Morning. Good morning, Autumn." He offered the olive branch, tense but willing to trust after the peace of last night. She smiled at him, inclining her head.

"Good morning Dean. Coffee mugs are right above the coffee maker. Cream and sugar are on the table, plates are beside the rolls, if you'd like. Please, help yourself." She watched him move for a second, and shook her head. "Pain pills are in the cabinet with the mugs." He glanced over his shoulder at her, and she shrugged, absently setting a scrap of her roll on the floor.

Where it promptly disappeared. His eyes locked on Sam's amused ones. "Yeah. Ghost dog. Go figure." Yeah...this place was weird. No doubt. His back twitched as he turned back to the coffee, grabbing a cinnamon roll and leaning against the counter.

"Ghost dog? Where's it buried?"

"No. Nateas isn't hurting anyone. And she was cremated, so no bones for you to salt." His eyes narrowed, mind working, and smirked at her.

"Saetan huh?" She gaped at him for a moment, and laughed. The sound was nice, he supposed.

"Yes. My father had a sense of humor. We also had a cat named Lucivar, if that makes you feel any better."

Sam leaned back in his chair, hazel eyes full of mirth. "Remember when she said she had a half-way house? Turns out it's full of ghosts." His mouth twitched as he fought a grin. "Oh, and fairies. Don't forget them!"

"Hey, no dissing the fairies. They get wickedly devious when they want to!" Autumn retorted before she shook her head, refilling her mug. "Anyone want more coffee?" Dean and Sam both nodded, so she dumped the old grounds and started brewing a new batch.

"So is it only you here?" Dean asked idly, watching her. She nodded.

"Yeah. My mom and dad died a few years back....car accident. I took the house, since I was the only one still in town. Started laying down protective wards, and taking in Hunters and ghosts. Helluva combination, but it works well."

"Why Hunters? I don't get that one."

She shrugged. "For Mikala. She's the reason I house Hunters, for however long they need it. I do what I can to help."

Sam leaned forward, tore off a bit of his cinnamon roll. "Where is she now? You never did say." Autumn grinned.

"She's in Scotland. Maybe Wales, I can never keep track. She found a nasty spot of Black Dogs, and is working on them. Or last I heard, she was."

"Waitaminute...she's a Hunter?" Dean's eyes narrowed a bit.

"Yeah. See, we Pagans believe in Karma. What we do comes back around, usually three-fold. I hope, by taking in Hunters here, that if Mikala ever needed help, someone would take her in. With the pay she makes, it's a long shot, but I still hope."

"Pay? She gets paid to hunt? That's it...Sam, we're moving to Scotland."

Autumn chuckled, settling back into her chair with fresh coffee. "Yup. Turns out, across the pond? They pay rather handsomely for Hunters to take care of problems. Well, spooky ones. Sorta shocked her, but hey. Beats..." she drifted off, head tilting slowly as her eyes focused on something in the distance, ear pulled back again.

Hazel eyes met green as both Hunters froze, tensing in the sudden quiet. The old clock ticked six seconds away before the witch relaxed, continuing as if she hadn't even paused. "Beats scamming and hustling, that's for sure. I worry about the wee thing. Then again, isn't that the curse of being an older sibling."

"What the hell was that?" Sam was still tense, eyes hard and scanning as Dean focused on Autumn.

"Andrew letting me know the Kelpies dragged in another cow. Got loose from the Smith's, up the road. They'll be quiet for the rest of the afternoon." She shrugged and set the rest of her roll on the floor, were it quickly disappeared.

"Dude, that just isn't normal." Dean shook his head, watching the empty plate warily.

"Well, whenever you two want, I'll drive you back down to the pond, and then over to where your car is. Directions back to the motel, and we'll get you set up on your way. Mind you, my offer still stands."

Sam shrugged, standing and stretching before setting his dishes in the scarred and battered sink. "I'm ready to whump some Kelpie in return for last night, personally." Dean inclined his head, licking icing off his fingers as he watched the witch distractedly pet the ghost.

"Any idea what the plan is?"

Autumn stretched, back snapping loudly as she leaned against the back of the chair. "Last time, Bobby and I set up a circle, help contain them a bit, give him a bit of breathing room as he exorcised them. We weren't sure if it'd work though. They seem to understand the idea going on, and try very hard to make sure you can't read off the exorcism. I'll call Joshua, see if he'll come out and bless the pond later today, after the magic has worn down some. Maybe if it's blessed, they'll stay out of it."

"You set up the circle or whatever, Sam can read off the exorcism, and I'll make sure the water-twins stay home and away. Sounds like it's gonna be fun," Dean asserted, finishing off his coffee with a grin. "Can't wait."

* * *

You know you wanna review. *winks*


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again Millie-Winks, for the review. *beams* Onward we go. I've debated spinning this out a bit further, but I'm not sure how everyone is feeling about this. Let me know, okay?

* * *

It's the work of minutes to pack their bags; living on the road had taught them very effectively. Dean lingered a moment in the doorway, unwilling to admit it, but a little dismayed to leave the quiet comfort offered by the old creaking house. With an internal sigh, he flipped off the lights and shut the door, following his giant little brother up the stairs and out to the truck while Autumn gathered what she needed.

In the morning light, he could see just how old the truck was...and how well-cared for it was. "Sam, do you see this?" He trailed a hand along the sleek blue paint, fingers trailing up and over the chrome bumper, stroking the straight and lean lines of an old, classic pick-up.

"It's a truck."

"Actually, it's an 82 Ford F-150. Was my grandpa's, before he passed and left him to me. His name is Jasper." Autumn tossed her bag into the bed of the truck, smirking at the bed as it creaked a moment, the light panting indicating Nateas had taken her spot. "I added a few protections, but hard to beat a classic. He's done well, despite his age." She fondly rested her hand against the hood before tilting her head. "Ready?"

Dean couldn't resist the odd impulse that rose. "Remind me to introduce you to the Impala. You might be able to appreciate her." Autumn rose a brow, on his other side, Sam mirrored her, and he fought the warmth that rose. He casually shrugged, throwing his back into the back, hoping he didn't hit the dog. "You've taken pretty good care of this thing...just thinking you might like to see a work of art a little older."

The witch stuck her keys in the ignition, chuckling as she cranked the engine. "Sure. I'm always up for admiring old classic cars. They just don't make them the way they used to anymore, that's for damned sure."

The drive to the pond was quieter and oddly quicker than their frantic dash last night, the sun illuminating more than the moon the night before, and he admits, the fields are oddly relaxing. She killed the engine a safe distance from the pond, 'Pond water and trucks don't mix well' Autumn told them, and grabbed her bag, setting it on the tailgate as she rummaged.

"Stay back, until I get the circle up. With them having just fed, they should be slower and more sluggish. Once the circle goes up though, it'll be harder for them to get out of it. Not impossible, mind you, so still, be on guard and stay out of the way. With any luck, a few minutes, and we'll get you on your way."

"You'll be okay?" Sam asked, hazel eyes alert as he scanned the still and quiet pond.

"Yup. Don't worry about me, just finish the exorcism, okay?" She stood, a dagger in one hand, and a fistful of candles in the other. "Nateas, Marad." A soft whine rose from the truck bed, and Autumn glared. "Marad." The tone was firm, almost harsh, and Dean smothered a chuckle as a petulant sneeze followed the command. "Good girl. I'll see you boys in a minute." She strode to a spot ringing the pond, head tilted back and the breeze flirting with her pony-tail. She nodded, and knelt down, ramming a green taper candle into the soil. A moment later, they could see the tiny flame as she lit it, murmuring softly. Sam stumbled back as a ghostly outline of a freakin giant wolf shimmered into existence, it's massive head tilted down towards the witch. She rose the tip of the blade to it, and in return, it inclined it's head, sitting on massive haunches to watch. Green eyes met hazel in an uneasy glance, but aside from gripping the sawed-off tighter, they stayed put.

Again, she walked, stopping briefly at another point, tipping her head back and pausing before setting in a yellow candle. A ghostly cry preceded the giant eagle, wings unbelievably massive and almost fearful. Again, she offered her blade, and the eagle inclined it's head, pulling it's wings in as it settled down to watch her approach the southern edge of the pond. A red candle, a murmuring, the boys didn't flinch this time as the massive panther snarled up, tail lashing angrily before settling down, further away from the pond than the other two, but still close enough, considering it's size.

She approached the edge closest to the truck, watching the pond warily as the waters started churning. "Stay outside boys, got it? Do not cross this line. This is gonna piss 'em off really badly in a minute."

Sure enough, as soon as the light blue candle was placed, the ghostly frog accepting the soft words (and seriously, a frog? Sam traded amused glances with Dean, smirking slightly. A frog.), the twin shrieks rose from the water, the Kelpies rising with the noise. Autumn slammed the dagger into the ground, and as the light flashed a giant pentacle to the points, then surrounded them with a filmy silvery circle, Sam took his cue, chanting steadily as he took a step closer to the water.

As the first Kelpie slammed into the barrier, angry, hate-filled eyes on Sam, the four beasts rose, tension along the ghostly frames as they braced themselves. "Shit, Sammy, get back," Dean growled as he placed his smaller body between the wraiths and his little brother. If those things could break through, he was the only line of defense against his little brother. A shimmer at his side revealed Nateas, this time as solid and corporeal as they were, and damned, but Autumn wasn't kidding about how huge she was. The damned thing came to his waist, and the dog was _solid!_ Suddenly, he was thankful for the mass of the canine, in the event those Kelpies busted through. Another shriek as the barrier shimmered, and Dean tuned back in, getting his head in the game.

Autumn was pacing the edges of the circle, and he realized abruptly the problem; why she couldn't do this on her own. She had trapped herself, buying them time to get this done and using herself as bait to distract the Kelpies. He realized it about the same time they did, one turning on her, the other continuing to ram at the barrier.

"Fuck. Sammy, hurry up!" The Kelpie lunged towards Autumn, and she stood firm, not flinching when the Wolf put a paw in front of her, shielding her from the wrath of the water spirit. It only lasted a minute, the ghostly shape quivering as the canine flinched from the blow, but she was already moving again as the Kelpie shook itself into existence again. She couldn't run forever, not when she was trying to keep from the western side, where they were, away from the slowly weakening walls. "Damnit."

Sam's chanting rose steadily, gaining power as the Kelpie focused on them started wailing and flinching, ghostly lights shimmering around it. The exorcism broke through the same time the Kelpie did, the baddie screaming in agony as she disappeared in a splash of black water at the edge of the sand.

The other one though, was still going strong. And suddenly, there was a hole in the barrier. Autumn flung her hand up, powerful white light slamming into the barrier, fixing the lapse just as the Kelpie slammed into it, the whole dome shimmering hard for a moment, the beasts flinching, before it settled again. And the Kelpie turned on Autumn, rage and hatred strong on it's face. Dean swung around to Sam, glaring hard. "Hurry up, damnit." Hazel eyes glared back, conveying the message he couldn't stop to speak. 'I am, dumbass.'

Nateas snarled, barking and teeth snapping as she lunged through the barrier without hesitation, diving into the water after the Kelpie. After Autumn. Dean took a step closer to the barrier, torn between the knowledge that the white shimmering light kept them safe, and the fact that their ally was being dragged underwater, under the churning pond by the wickedly grinning Kelpie. He swung the shotgun up, firing off a round of rock-salt in the Kelpie, smirking as it screamed in agony, shimmering for a second. They never figured out if that was what it took to turn the tides, or if the exorcism was just finally working, but she continued to scream and twist as the pond boiled frantically with her agony, the water stilling as she vanished like her sister, in a splash of black water.

Dean kicked off his shoes as he ran towards the water, throwing his jacket to the side as he dove in. The water was murky from the fight, clouding his vision as he fought to get to the bottom of the pond. Somewhere, somehow during the fight, he had accepted the witch's help, and there was no way she was drowning on their watch. Red eyes lit up in front of him, and he fought to keep from releasing any of the precious air as Nateas scared the hells out of him. She moved as easily as if on land, leading him forward in the dark and murky water...to the witch that was laying still on the bone-littered pond bottom. He snagged a cold wrist, pulling her behind him as he pushed off the bottom, kicking madly for the surface.

He broke the surface, alarm still pushing him as she didn't respond, didn't breathe. Sam was just out of reach when three small creatures broke into the water, all shrill voices and panic as they yanked her out of his arms, pushing and pulling her towards the warm sand, scampering over each other and over the limp witch just as easily, their voices a harsh and jumbled dissonance. Nateas didn't seem to mind them, shimmering harshly as she stood over her mistress, whining softly.

"Dude...are those satyrs?" Sam was edging closer, eyes large as he watched the trio continue to manhandle Autumn. One stood and glared at them, tiny fists on his hips as he puffed in indignation, large doe-like eyes glittering angrily.

"Not satyrs. Fauns. You hurt Autumn. Bad. No pie. Bad. Poor Autumn!" He started wailing, dropping to his knees and shaking the witch with vigor as he keened softly. "Autumn, need pie. Miss Autumn, wake up now. Please, you must."

Shit.

* * *

*gryns wickedly and tries to look innocent* You know, the Impala has been alone all night....and these woods seem to be rather fruitful with supernatural critters. *gryns*


End file.
